Zippy, Merlin and Jinkie Pie
by yodajax10
Summary: A story based off of characters created by DoctorXFizzle. Three new colts come into town, Fluttershy's little brother, Zippy, An admirer of Twilight Sparkle, Merlin and Pinkie Pie's nephew, Jinkie Pie. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Credit goes to the great DoctorXFizzle of deviantART for creating Zippy, Merlin and Jinkie Pie. Iago the Parrot from Disney's Aladdin appears in this story, based off a story "Peewee Returns" written by the talented JusSonic.**

Zippy, Merlin and Jinkie Pie

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville as Fluttershy with her animals were trying to get some extra apples from a tree for Applejack. Iago, who recently moved in with Fluttershy flew over to see what was going on. He looked up and saw one apple falling down, and he yelped as one got stuck in his mouth. Fluttershy looked over and saw Iago with the apple in his mouth. "Oh, dear." She said. She tried pulling it out, but no luck. "Angel?" She called her bunny friend. Angel yelped and tried to hop away, he and Iago did not get along. "Come on Angel," said Fluttershy. "Iago's a friend to all of us. I know you two don't get along much, but I'm sure that will change later, now can you please help get that apple out of his beak?" Angel thought for a second and looked at his feet. He smirked and nodded to Fluttershy. He hopped over to Iago and bounced on his stomach hard which caused the apple to go flying in the air. Fluttershy quickly pulled Iago out of the way before the apple could come back. Iago coughed a little. "Thanks, I guess." He said. "That's my boys!" said Fluttershy as she hugged the bunny and parrot. She then saw a mailpony walk up to her. "Are you Ms. Fluttershy?" He asked. "Yes?" said Fluttershy. "Message." He said giving her a note. Fluttershy opened it up and read it.

_Dear Fluttershy, we are going away and your younger brother Zippy is coming to stay with you all the while. Hope you two have fun! Love, your parents_

Fluttershy gasped with happiness. "Zippy!" said Fluttershy, happily.

(Cue My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song)

Fluttershy was waiting at the Train Station for her little brother, as she noticed Pinkie Pie there too. "Hello, Pinkie Pie." said Fluttershy. "What are you doing here?" "I'm waiting for my little nephew, Jinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "He's going to spend the week with me!" "You have a nephew?" said Fluttershy. "Yep!" said Pinkie Pie. "What are you doing here?" "I'm waiting for my little brother, Zippy." she said. "You have a little brother?!" Pinkie Pie said, excitedly. Fluttershy nodded. "I should throw him a welcome party!" Pinkie said jumping up and down. The train then arrived. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie leaned in, seeing who was going to come out. A few ponies came out, followed by a young, yellow pegasus colt with short purple hair. His eyes widened as he saw Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?" He said, grinning. "Zippy!" said Fluttershy. Zippy jumped into Fluttershy's embrace as they hugged. "I missed you, sis!" said Zippy. "I missed you too," said Fluttershy. "So much." Pinkie Pie smiled warmly at this. Twilight Sparkle then showed up with Spike on her back. "Hey, girls!" said Twilight. "What's going on?" "Fluttershy's brother is gonna spend time here!" said Pinkie Pie. Twilight looked over at Fluttershy and Zippy hugging. "Aww," said Twilight. "I never knew you had a brother, Fluttershy." "Well, I do." said Fluttershy, smiling. "This is my little brother, Zippy. Zippy, this is my friend, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight knelt down to Zippy. "Hi, Zippy." She said, sweetly. "Your sister and I are really-" Before Twilight could continue, Zippy ran over and hugged her. "Excuse me," said Zippy. "But I'm a hugger," Twilight blushed at this as Fluttershy giggled.

"Jinkie Pie?" said Pinkie Pie, looking around. "Jinkie Pie?" "Who are you looking for?" said Twilight. "My nephew, Jinkie Pie." "You have a nephew?!" said Twilight, surprised. "What's next?" said Spike. "Are we gonna see Rainbow Dash's daughter?" Pinkie Pie was still looking around until she saw a little grey earth pony with dark grey hair and a green fez, and he had Groucho Marx glasses. Pinkie Pie looked confused. "Who are you supposed to be?" She asked. The grey pony took off the glasses. "Gotcha!" said the pony. "Jinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said, happily. "Aunt Pinkie!" said Jinkie Pie happily as he and his aunt hugged. "It's hard to believe Pinkie Pie has a nephew," said Twilight to Spike. Spike looked and saw Pinkie and Jinkie Pie taking turns giving squeezing hugs to each other. "I believe it." said Spike.

"So, how have you been, nephew?" said Pinkie Pie. "I've been doing great!" said Jinkie Pie. "I also met this really nice colt on the train! His name is Merlin! He's moving here!" Jinkie Pie then spotted a small, blue, unicorn colt with dark blue hair. "And there he is!" said Jinkie Pie. He and Pinkie Pie ran over to him. "Hi Merlin!" said Jinkie Pie. Merlin looked confused. "Uh," He said, confused. "It's me, Jinkie Pie!" Jinkie Pie said. "Oh, yeah!" said Merlin, remembering. "The one who told me the elephant joke," "You betcha!" said Jinkie Pie. "This is my aunt Pinkie Pie, and over there is one of her friends, Twilight Sparkle!" Merlin's eyes widened. He instantly ran over to Twilight, amazed. "Hello," Twilight said, smiling to him. "You must be Merlin." "You-you're Twilight Sparkle?" said Merlin, in awe. "_The_ Twilight Sparkle? Student to Princess Celestia? Studying in magic?_ That_ Twilight Sparkle?" "The one and only." said Twilight, nodding. Merlin had a big grin on his face as he passed out. "Is our son okay?" Asked a pony who looked like he'd be Merlin's father. "Yeah, he's fine. He just passed out." said Twilight. "Well, thanks for telling us." said his mother, smiling. "My pleasure." said Twilight. "So, you're Twilight Sparkle." said Merlin's mother. "Yes I am." said Twilight. The mother and father smiled at each other. "What is it?" "Oh, you'll find out." said Merlin's father. Merlin's mother picked up her son and put him on her back. Twilight smiled. "What a cute foal." She said.

Fluttershy and Zippy were walking to her cottage. "So, Fluttershy," said Zippy, bouncing around her. "Can I help you out with animal work? Please?" "Well," said Fluttershy. "I don't know, it's a heavy responsibility, and it can get kind of dangerous." "Please?" said Zippy. "I really wanna help!" "Hmm," said Fluttershy. "I guess we can give it a try." "Yes!" said Zippy happily jumping in the air. The two Pegasuses went inside the cottage and saw Iago just sitting there, looking un-amused. "What is it Iago?" said Fluttershy. "I'm not supposed to say a word." He said. Pinkie Pie and Jinkie Pie then popped out wearing party hats as confetti and balloons filled the room. "Surprise!" They both said, happily. "Oh, you guys." said Fluttershy, smiling. "Say, Zippy!" said Jinkie Pie, jumping around Zippy, who was first hiding behind his big sister. "Do you wanna play with me, tomorrow? We'd become the best of friends!" "Well, I was planning to help Fluttershy with her animals." said Zippy. "It's alright, Zippy." said Fluttershy, smiling. "You can play with Jinkie Pie and you can help me in the afternoon." "Cool!" said Zippy as he hugged his big sister. "Thanks Fluttershy!"

Meanwhile, Merlin was at his house, trying to play with his brothers and sisters. They were all playing ball while not passing it to him. Merlin then jumped in the air and finally caught the red ball. Merlin's eyes widened as his brothers and sisters got ready to tackle him in a similar way to soccer. "I thought we were playing ball!" Merlin said while being tackled. "Things change!" laughed one of his brothers as Merlin was then thrown in the air and onto the ground. "What a geek!" laughed another one of his brothers. "Hey, guys!" said one of his older sisters. "Lay off! Remember, he's our little A+ brother!" Merlin smiled at that, he was very smart. "As in Accident and up!" His sister then said cruelly at him. As his siblings laughed, Merlin sniffed a little as he walked away from them. This always happened, every time he wanted to play, they kick him out and insult him. He then sat down on a rock, feeling lonely.

Twilight Sparkle was walking along until she noticed Merlin. She instantly developed a soft spot for Merlin when she first met him, and she looked concerned when she saw him down. "Merlin, is that you?" She asked, walking up to him. "Hmm?" said Merlin, looking around. He noticed Twilight looking at him as he nearly fell off the rock. "Hi Ms. Twilight Sparkle!" He asked, smiling. "What's up?" "Well, I noticed you looking pretty upset." said Twilight, kneeling down to him. "Is something wrong?" Merlin looked down stubbornly. "It just isn't fair." He said. "What isn't fair?" asked Twilight. "My brothers and sisters always make fun of me, and never let me hang out with them." said Merlin. "I just want to feel more appreciated around them." "Well, do your parents appreciate you?" Twilight asked. "Well, yeah." said Merlin. "They love me very much." "You do have a point, you are very likable." said Twilight, smiling to him. Merlin blushed at that. Twilight said he was likable, this was one of the best moments of his young life. "So, just remember," said Twilight. "If your brothers and sisters start picking on you again, just ignore them. What they say may not be nice, but it isn't true." As Twilight got up, she said one more thing. "And you're welcome to visit me anytime, I seem to be okay with your folks." Twilight winked at him and walked away. Merlin smiled, he then got up to go inside his house. "Hey, who were you talking too?" said one of his brothers. "Your girlfriend?" As his brothers and sisters laughed. Merlin ignored their laughter as he walked inside the house, smiling. "Who was he talking too?" asked another one of his brothers. His siblings all glared at him. "What?" He said. "I didn't know!"

As Merlin got inside his house, he was filled to the brim with joy. He happily hopped around the house. "Mom! Mom!" He said happily. "I'm gonna be Twilight's apprentice someday!" "I'm sure you will." His mother said, smiling while ruffling his mane. Merlin hopped over to the window and saw Twilight walking home. "Someday," He said, smiling.

The next morning, Zippy, Merlin and Jinkie Pie were playing tag, while two fillies were watching them. They were none other then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. This is just what they need...more 'blank flanks'. "Hey," Diamond Tiara said. "What are you three doing?" "Playing tag!" said Jinkie Pie. "Wanna play?" "No way!" said Diamond Tiara. "We don't play with blank flanks!" She waited for a respond, but all she got was; "All right, suit yourself." Diamond Tiara started to get annoyed. "Hey blank flank!" She said to Merlin. "It's actually Merlin." said Merlin, calmly. "What are you doing?" said Diamond Tiara, peeved. "Ignoring you." said Merlin. "What you're saying isn't nice, but it isn't true. So, I'm ignoring it." Diamond Tiara growled. She turned to happy-go-lucky Jinkie Pie and smirked, evilly. "Hey!" She said. "Yeah?" said Jinkie Pie, turning to Diamond Tiara. "Your hat...looks weird!" She said in his face. Jinkie Pie stood there, speechless. "Thanks!" He said, smiling. Diamond Tiara's jaw dropped. "I'm trying to get you mad!" Diamond Tiara said on the verge of anger. "Why you get ponies mad, when you can make them glad?" said Jinkie Pie hopping around. Diamond Tiara hit her head on the ground in annoyance. She then looked towards Zippy. "What about you?!" She said. "You're the brother of that wimpy Fluttershy, are you just a big a baby as she is?" "I'm actually pretty brave!" said Zippy, smiling. "Whenever Fluttershy needs help when I'm around, I'm the colt she turns to! I can scare off a lion!" Diamond Tiara then gave up. "Oh, forget you!" She said. "Come on Silver Spoon!" Silver Spoon stood there. "He scared off a lion?" She said. "SILVER SPOON!" Diamond Tiara snapped. Silver Spoon quickly caught up with Diamond Tiara as they stomped off.

Zippy, Merlin and Jinkie Pie continued playing, but none of them knew that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching the whole thing with Diamond Tiara. "Whoa," said Apple Bloom. "The way y'all stood up to Diamond Tiara was pretty cool." The colts looked over and smiled. "Wow, thanks!" They said. "Who are you fillies?" said Jinkie Pie. "I'm Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom introduced. "Sweetie Belle," Sweetie Belle followed. "And Scootaloo." Scootaloo finished. "Well, I'm Zippy!" said Zippy. "I'm Merlin!" said Merlin. "And I'm Jinkie Pie! Born to party and love every second of it!" said Jinkie Pie. The CMC giggled at that. "Can we play with you guys?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Sure!" said Merlin. "Why not?" said Jinkie Pie. "Why don't we go swimming?" "Alright!" said Sweetie Belle. The fillies and colts then jumped in the lake as Applejack watched smiling. "What are looking at, Applejack?" said Rarity coming up to her. "Those little fillies finally made some new friends." Applejack said, happily. "Aww, that's so sweet." said Rarity. She looked over and saw Sweetie Belle hanging with Jinkie Pie. Rarity's eyes widened. "She's with a boy." She said. Rarity then fainted as Applejack smirked.

Later, Zippy was with Fluttershy wanting to help her with her animal duties. "So, Fluttershy?" said Zippy. "What do you need help with?" "Well, I'm fine right now," Fluttershy said. "Why don't you go see what animals you can help." "Really?" said Zippy. Fluttershy nodded. "Sweet!" He said. "He then walked around the forest, seeing what animal he could help. He then spotted a bear groaning. He then noticed the bear had his paw stuck in a pile of rocks. He ran over to the bear. He then pushed all the rocks out of the way. He looked proud of what he did, but then noticed the bear looking hungry at him. Zippy started to back away a little, but then started running. "Fluttershy!" He yelled. The bear started to chase him. "Help!" Zippy yelled. Fluttershy heard that and gasped. She saw the bear chasing Zippy. She instantly flew between them and faced the bear. "It's okay, Mr. Bear, calm down. This is just my little brother." She said, calmly. "Why was he chasing you?" Fluttershy asked Zippy. "I got his paw free from a pile of rocks." Zippy said, standing still as stone while looking scared. "See, Mr. Bear?" Fluttershy said. "He was only helping." The bear then calmed down and snorted. He then turned to walk away. Fluttershy turned to Zippy, smiling. "Feeling better, Zippy?" She asked. Zippy didn't say anything. He still looked scared. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked. Zippy snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Why don't you just stick with me the rest of the time." Fluttershy said. "Yeah, okay." said Zippy.

That night, Zippy was getting ready to sleep on the couch, but he was still thinking of what happened today. Was he really as brave as he thought he was? Fluttershy walked up to him. "Zippy? What's wrong?" She asked in a sweet tone. "Nothing," He said, looking down. But then he looked up to his big sister. "But can I sleep with you, tonight?" He asked. "Of course." Fluttershy said, smiling. Zippy then followed Fluttershy upstairs to sleep with her. Fluttershy and Zippy got in bed, and Fluttershy pulled the covers over them. Zippy was instantly out when his head hit the pillow. Fluttershy simled as she then wrapped her wing around Zippy and gave him a good night kiss. "Good night, Zippy." Fluttershy said, as she fell asleep with her little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle woke up from her sleep. It was another beautiful morning. "Hey, Spike!" She said, nudging him. "Time to get up!" Spike yawned as he started to wake up. "Okay, I'm coming." Twilight went downstairs but Spike just went back to sleep saying. "Just two more hours..."

Twilight was going downstairs to organize her books, but then heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and saw it was Zippy. "Oh, hi Zippy." She said, smiling. "Can I come inside, please?" He asked. "Sure," said Twilight. Zippy walked inside with Twilight. "So, what's up?" She asked. "Well, it's just..." Zippy started to say. "No, forget it." "What?" said Twilight. "It's not that big of a deal." "Hey," said Twilight, in a kind tone. "You're talking to a very good friend of your sister, you can tell me." Zippy sighed. "I just...don't really know if I'm really brave...or if I'm just a big scaredy-cat." "What do you mean?" said Twilight. "Well, I was helping Fluttershy out with animals and I got really scared by this big bear I tried to help." said Zippy. "Right now, I don't know how brave I really am." "Zippy," said Twilight, putting her hoof on his shoulder. "It's not important how brave you are, you just gotta believe in yourself." "I know that," said Zippy. "I'm just having trouble thinking these kind of things through." "How come?" asked Twilight. "Never mind," said Zippy. "I just have to think a little. Thanks for talking." Zippy then left as Twilight looked concerned. But none of them knew that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were secretly watching them. Diamond Tiara smiled evilly, she had a plan.

Twilight then noticed Spike was still upstairs sleeping. "Spike!" She called. "Are you still asleep?" She didn't get an answer. She smirked. "If you don't come down, the tickle monster's gonna get ya until you help me!" She said as she was about to go upstairs. She then heard another knock. She walked downstairs and saw it was Merlin this time. "Oh, hi Merlin." She said. "Hi, Ms. Twilight Sparkle!" Merlin said. Twilight giggled. "You can just call me Twilight." "I heard you needed help!" said Merlin. Twilight looked confused. "How...?" She said. "I heard you through the window!" said Merlin. "So can I help?" Twilight smiled. "Sure," She said. "Why not?"

Later, when Merlin was helping organize books in the library, he had a stack of books on his back. "Are you sure you can get those books fine?" said Twilight. "Oh, yeah." said Merlin. "I'm fine," He then quickly set the books down, but noticed one book on magic. Twilight noticed Merlin with the book and smiled. "You're starting to like that book, aren't you?" said Twilight. "Yeah!" said Merlin. "Magic is the coolest thing!" "Well, if you're really into magic, you can borrow that." said Twilight. Merlin's eyes widened. "But Twilight-" He said. "I insist." said Twilight, smiling. "Well, thank you very, very much!" said Merlin. "Now run along and have fun," said Twilight. "Okay! Thanks Twilight!" Merlin said as he happily hopped out the door. "Well, all I need is a visit from Jinkie Pie." said Twilight. Jinkie Pie then popped out of a plant pot, grinning. "You rang?" He said grinning.

Later, Zippy, Merlin and Jinkie Pie were playing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders again. Jinkie Pie was playing Rock Paper Scissors with Sweetie Belle. "How do you play this game anyway?" asked Sweetie Belle looking at their hooves. "I don't know." said Jinkie Pie. None of them knew Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching them. Diamond Tiara then began to pant as she ran over to the fillies and colts in fake panic. "Zippy! Zippy!" She said. "Oh, thank goodness! We got trouble!" "What trouble?" said Zippy. "We saw a bear cub! He-he's dangling on a cliff! He's trapped!" said Diamond Tiara. "You must save him!" "Wha-where is he?" said Zippy. "Follow me!" said Diamond Tiara. Zippy followed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as Merlin, Jinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed.

The rich fillies took Zippy to a cliff and showed him the bear cub over the cliff hanging on to a branch. Zippy's eyes widened. "Well, don't just stand there!" said Diamond Tiara. "Save him!" "Uh, right!" said Zippy. Zippy began to think. "Okay, okay, think-think-think!" He wasn't ready for flying yet, so he couldn't swoop down and save him. Zippy found a long tree branch and grinned. He quickly grabbed the branch and rushed towards the cliff and held it down for the cub to grab. But for some reason, the bear wouldn't grab it! "Come on! Come on! Grab it!" Zippy said frantically. But then the cub fell off the branch and fell deep down onto the ground. Zippy's eyes widened as he looked on to his failure.

"So, you lied to everypony." said Diamond Tiara, as the others looked shocked. "You were trying to prove you were one of the bravest colts out there, but deep down, you're nothing but a liar and a coward! Maybe even more then your big sister." She smirked in Zippy's face. Zippy was trying his best to hold back his tears, but instantly ran off crying. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Merlin and Jinkie Pie couldn't believe what they saw, but they all looked over the cliff and noticed the bear cub was stuffed. This was all a setup by Diamond Tiara! They all noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing at Zippy's humiliation. Scootaloo growled in anger. "You jerks!" Scootaloo yelled in Diamond Tiara's face. "What's the matter with you?!" "Well, three blank flanks was enough," said Diamond Tiara, smirking. "Or four, or five, but six just wouldn't do." The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Merlin and Jinkie Pie instantly tried to follow Zippy. "Come back!" Scootaloo called. "Zippy!" said Jinkie Pie. "Wait up!" "Zippy!" said Sweetie Belle. "Come back!"

Meanwhile in Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was inside relaxing. She then heard the door open. "Hello, Zippy." She said, turning over to her little brother. Her smile turned into a worried look when she noticed Zippy looking down with tears streaming from his eyes. Fluttershy instantly ran over to him. "Zippy, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked in concern. "What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it." Zippy said, as he ran upstairs. "Zippy," said Fluttershy. "Just leave me alone!" Zippy said as he ran into the bedroom and closed the door. "You always tell me everything!" said Fluttershy, worried. "What's wrong?" Fluttershy looked down in sadness, knowing she probably wasn't going to get an answer. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Merlin and Jinkie Pie were peeking throught the window sadly, feeling bad for Zippy.

It was now nighttime and Zippy was still in his room. He stopped crying a while ago, but he hasn't come out of his room since he came home. He looked outside and stared up into the stars. "I'm not a coward..." He said to himself. "I'm not!" He then opened the window and climbed out of the house. The Cutie Mark Crusaders peeked and saw Zippy heading for the Everfree forest.

Another pony who was watching was Jinkie Pie. He instantly went to his bed which he and Pinkie Pie shared together. "Aunt Pinkie!" Jinkie Pie whispered trying to wake his aunt up. "Aunt Pinkie!" But no luck. He then had an idea. "Happy Birthday!" He said. "Birthday?" said Pinkie Pie, waking up. "Who's birthday?" "None, it was a false alarm." said Jinkie Pie sadly. "Aww," said Pinkie Pie. "But Fluttershy's little brother is in trouble!" "He's in trouble?" said Pinkie Pie. "He's in trouble!" said Jinkie Pie. "Oh my gosh!" said Pinkie Pie. "Oh my gosh!" said Jinkie Pie. "AAAAAAH!" said Pinkie Pie. "AAAAAAH!" said Jinkie Pie. "Should we save him?" "You took the words right out of my mouth!" said Pinkie Pie, winking at her nephew. They then ran out the door.

Another pony who was watching was Merlin. "Oh no!" He whispered. "Zippy's in trouble! The magic book!" He realized. He put a bunch of pillows into his bed in order to fool his parents and sneaked out the window, with the book. "Magic book, do as I please," Merlin chanted. "Help me find my friend with the greatest of sneeze! No, wait! I mean ease!" Merlin then felt a twitch in his nose as he started sneezing magic dust.

A while has passed and Zippy was walking into the Everfree forest. "There's gotta be some animal I can help." He said. He then heard some whining. He looked around and spotted a wolf whining in his sleep. He looked and saw what looked like a thorn on top of one of the wolf's paws. "Poor wolf," He said. He quietly walked over to him. And took the wolf's paw and pulled on the paw. The wolf instantly woke up and looked at Zippy. Zippy's eyes widened as he noticed the thorn was just one of the wolf's claws. He smiled nervously and pointed and the wolf's paw like it was a joke. But the wolf was growling at Zippy from the start. Zippy instantly ran off followed by the wolf.

Zippy tried to climb up a tree, but no luck. He quickly jumped out of the way as the wolf tried to snap at him. He grabbed onto the wolf's tail as the wolf tried to catch him similar to how a dog chases his tail, after a while, he stopped and used his tail to fling him off and onto the ground. Zippy got up and grew frightened when he saw the wolf closing in on him. Zippy covered his eyes, knowing he was done for, but then he heard a female voice. "Look! There he is!" Then, someone flew in and scooped Zippy up. He opened his eyes and saw it was Fluttershy who saved him. She set him on the ground as Twilight, Iago, Pinkie Pie and Jinkie Pie walked/flew up to him. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Zippy. They then both noticed the wolf growling as he walked towards them. Fluttershy grew mad at the wolf. She instantly flew into his face. "You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on my little brother!" She said, angrily. "If I ever see you doing something like this again, you're never going to hear the end of it!" The wolf started to get scared. Fluttershy then used 'The Stare' on him which caused the wolf to run away yipping.

As soon as the wolf was out of sight, Fluttershy walked over to Zippy. "Oh, Zippy." She said, hugging him. "Thank Celestia, you're safe." "How did you guys find me?" asked Zippy. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo saw what you were doing and told us." said Twilight. "Yeah, very late in the night I may add." said Iago. Twilight annoyingly bumped Iago off her back. "They also told us what happened at school." said Fluttershy putting a hoof on Zippy's shoulder. Tears started flowing Zippy's eyes. "I'm sorry," He said. "I was trying to be brave like you guys." "Zippy," said Twilight. "It's okay if you're sometimes scared, being brave doesn't mean doing something dangerous like this. I myself sometimes act tough, but that's because I'm sometimes scared too." "That's right, and right now, I was more scared then anything else I've been scared of before." said Fluttershy. "You were?" said Zippy. "Of course," Fluttershy said. "I thought I would've lost you." "Really?" said Zippy. Fluttershy nodded. Zippy thought for a second and giggled. "What is it?" Fluttershy asked, smiling. "I was just thinking how scared that wolf was when you came in." said Zippy, smiling. Fluttershy giggled. "That's because no one messes with my little brother." She said rubbing his head. Fluttershy and Zippy shared a hug with each other, as Fluttershy wrapped both her fore-legs and her wings around her little brother. Twilight smiled at this and Iago raised an eyebrow. "Hmph, mush." He said. Twilight smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think we all should get some shut-eye now," said Twilight as she and the others started to head back. "AH-AH-AH-CHOO!" said a voice. They then saw a magical blast from the woods and land right in front of Twilight. It was Merlin. "Merlin?" She asked. "What are you doing out here?" Merlin looked up nervously at Twilight. He tried to say something, but he got stuck. He then thought for a second and confessed. "I've always been a fan of yours, and since you and I live here, I thought it would be cool to learn magic so I can become your apprentice someday, I snuck out to help find Zippy by using magic and (sigh) you now know the rest." Merlin looked down in embarrassment and shame, but Twilight smiled at him. She used her hoof to raise his chin. "You know, Merlin. What you did kinda reminds me of a little filly I happen to know pretty darn well." She said, sweetly to him. "Really?" Merlin asked. "Who was that?" "You're looking at her." said Twilight, winking at him. "Really?" said Merlin, with his eyes widened. "That's right." said Twilight. "Now, I don't know if I can take you as my apprentice, right now. You understand, right?" Merlin still smiled. "Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away." "But hey," said Twilight, putting her hoof around Merlin. "That doesn't mean we can't be good friends...and that I couldn't teach you a_ few_ magic tricks." Merlin smiled at that. "If that's the case," He started. He then hugged Twilight. "You're my best friend." He said. Twilight blushed at that as she then wrapped her hooves around him, sharing a hug with Merlin. Jinkie Pie sniffed a little as he used Pinkie Pie's tail to blow his nose. "Sorry," said Jinkie Pie. "It's okay," said Pinkie Pie, also sniffing. "I needed to blow my nose in this anyway." She then blew her nose into her tail. "Could they get anymore weird?" said Iago to the audience.

The next day in Ponyville was a beautiful day as we hear Zippy's voice as the following scenes played out.

"_Dear Princess Celestia, This is Zippy, Fluttershy's little brother. I learned that you shouldn't lie to make friends, you just gotta be yourself, and who knows, you may make more friends you can imagine."_

As Zippy was out walking in Ponyville, he noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing the Cutie Mark Crusaders again. He then stood in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and glared at the rich fillies giving them a look as if he were to say 'Back off'. Diamond Tiara harrumphed and turned away as Silver Spoon followed as Scootaloo put her hoof around Zippy, smiling. Zippy blushed at this.

We then see Merlin with Twilight Sparkle as Merlin's voice spoke over the following scenes.

"_This is also Merlin, I learned that you shouldn't rush things, you need to take time in order for your dreams to come true."_

Merlin was looking at a huge pile of books set up by Twilight and Spike and grinned, determingly. He started to use his unicorn magic as the books started to glow and levitate a little. Merlin grinned enthusiastically as Twilight winked at him and Spike gave a thumbs up to him.

We then see Jinkie Pie finishing a letter to Princess Celestia that he, Zippy and Merlin wrote. "And this is Jinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie's nephew. If you ever need any help throwing any parties, you know who to call! Signed, Zippy, Merlin and yours truly." Jinkie Pie finished. Zippy, Merlin and Jinkie Pie put their hooves together and raised them up with a "BOOYAH!"

THE END


End file.
